escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kachi-kachi Yama
detalle de una pintura japonesa de circa 1890s-1900s]] Kachi-Kachi Yama (Japanese: かちかち山, kachi-kachi es una onomatopeya del sonido que hace el fuego y yama significa "montaña". Por tanto Kachi-Kachi Yama se traduce aproximadamente como "Montaña chasqueante"), es uno de los pocos cuentos japoneses en el cual un tanuki es el villano, en lugar de un escandaloso, y bien dotado alcohólico. Historia El problemático tanuki Un hombre captura a un problemático tanuki en sus campos, y lo ató a un árbol para matarlo y cocinarlo más tarde. Cuando el hombre se fue hacia el pueblo, el tanuki lloró y rogó a la esposa del hombre, la cual estaba haciendo mochi, que lo libere, prometiéndole que la ayudaría. La esposa liberó al animal solo para que esté la traicione y la mate. El tanuki entonces planeó un sucio truco. Usando sus habilidades de cambiante, el tanuki se disfrazó como la esposa y empezó a cocinar una sopa usando la carne de la mujer. Cuando el hombre llegó a la casa, el tanuki le sirvió su sopa. Luego de la comida el Tanuki revirtió a su forma original y le reveló su traición antes de correr y dejar al pobre hombre sorprendido y con dolor. La entrada del conejo La pareja había entablado amistado con un conejo que vivía cerca. El conejo se aproximó al hombre y le dijo que vengaría la muerte de su esposa. Pretendiendo hacerse amigo del tanuki, el conejo en su lugar lo torturo de muchas maneras, desde soltar un nido de abejas en él, hasta tratar sus picaduras con pimientos que ardían. El título de la historia viene del especialmente doloroso truco que jugó el conejo. Mientras que el tanuki estaba llevando una pesada carga de yesca en su espalda para hacer una fogata en la noche, el Tanuki tenía tanto ardor debido al anterior tratamiento con pimientos administrado por el conejo que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente cuando el conejo prendió fuego a la yesca. Pronto, el chasqueante sonido alcanzó sus orejas y le preguntó al conejo que era. "Es la montaña kachi kachi" el conejo respondió. "No estamos lejos de ella ¡así que no es una sorpresa que la puedas escuchar!". Eventualmente el fuego alcanzó la espalda del tanuki, quemándolo severamente pero sin matarlo. Bote de barro El tanuki retó al conejo a una competencia de vida o muerte para probar cual era la mejor criatura. Debían construir un bote y hacer una carrera a través del lago. El conejo hizo un bote de un árbol caído, pero el tonto tanuki hizo el bote de barro. Los dos competidores estaban empatando al principio, pero el bote de barro del Tanuki comenzó a disolverse in medio del lago. Como el Tanuki estaba fallando en su lucha por mantenerse a flote el conejo proclamó su amistad con la pareja humana, y que este era su castigo por sus horrible actos. Cultura moderna El monte Kachi Kachi y su teleférico se refiere a esta historia y tiene estatuas ilustrando porciones de la historia. La estación de línea de trenes Tanuki en Japón usa el eslogan "Nuestros trenes no están hechos de barro". En el video juego Super Mario Sunshine, en el nivel "Noki Bay", Mario encuentra a un personaje al que se hace referencia como "Tanooki" que le ofrece viajes gratis en botes de barro. Enlaces externos *"The Farmer and the Badger" translation by Yei Theodora Ozaki *[http://www.baxleystamps.com/litho/hasegawa/hase_5_1889.shtml Kach-Kachi Mountain] facsimilie of a late 19h century illustrated child's story-book version of the tale, in English Categoría:Cuentos de Japón